


Kono namida ga yuki ni natte (These tears have become snow)

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Ficlet, M/M, Masturbation, Unrequited Love, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 17:58:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15124862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: They’re just bodies. And skin, and lips, and tongues twisting, searching each other.Sweat runs down foreheads, it mixes until it becomes one.





	Kono namida ga yuki ni natte (These tears have become snow)

They’re just bodies. And skin, and lips, and tongues twisting, searching each other.

Sweat runs down foreheads, it mixes until it becomes one.

Kota thrusts inside that scorching hot body, he screams, he closes his eyes for a moment before starting to move, fast, hungry, as if there’s no such thing as tomorrow, as if this is his last night on Earth.

He bites those shoulder and that fair skin, leaving the mark of his teeth, smiling because seeing that makes him feel like the man under him belongs to him just a little, as if owning him like this wasn’t enough already.

Kei brings a hand to his own cock, he strokes it fast, he pants a little, sure that his moans will be covered by those from Yabu, more theatrical and more felt; the elder never stops moving, it looks like he’s venting his frustration on that defenceless body, as if he’s got something to prove to Kei and to himself.

And the younger closes his eyes, feeling those hands and that tongue, and those teeth and those thrusts, tightening his hand around himself to avoid coming too soon, biting his lip because he doesn’t want to make too much noise, because all he wants to hear is Kota’s voice in his ears, hearing his pleasure in those moans, hearing the lust running through his veins instead of blood, while he keeps moving his hips more brutally, to the point of becoming almost violent.

But in the end it doesn’t matter, because it’s the same lust that drives them both, and so it doesn’t matter if the next day pain and bruises will appear, what’s important is being there now, it’s being spectator of that show of pure sex, where all that matters is finding release, searching frantically for it, as if it is the only thing in the world, as if they’ll die the moment after it, making this the last chance at feeling such a pleasure.

Kei starts stroking himself again, this time more firmly, aware that Kota is about to reach his limit.

He brushes the sensible and hot skin, moving up, thumbing the tip, wet, faster and faster until he comes, spilling over his hand and barely chocking down a scream.

A few thrusts later, more violent than the previous ones, and Kota comes as well.

And he screams, shamelessly, biting harder on the skin under him, making it bleed, but that didn’t matter either.

He quickly slips out of that body, lying down on the bed and closing his eyes, as if waiting for the last of those feeble moments to disappear.

Kei sighs, pulling his pants up as quick as possible.

He wishes he could feel that lust.

He wishes he could feel that skin and those lips, and those teeth and those hands.

And yet, for a weird trick of fate, it’s denied to him.

He throws one last look inside that room, and feels like crying.

Hikaru has turned to look at his boyfriend, he has snuggled up against up, and Kei knows that now is coming the part he had no interest in seeing.

He leaves like he has arrived, making no noise and careful not to stand up, like the undesired guest he his.

He brings away with him the smell of sex and lust.

He’s used to it; he knows that, for a while, it’s going to be enough to make him feel loved.


End file.
